


Comfort in Friends

by Josh89



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backrubs, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jordi Is A Sweet Kid, Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: After breaking up with Leo, who cheated on her with Kara, a despairing Emma is visited by Jordi, who comforts her when she needs it the most. Contains spoilers for several episodes, but more specifically for the ending of Season 1 Episode 11!





	Comfort in Friends

“How the hell could he do this to me? I thought Leo was different. That he wasn’t like all of the other jocks who go after the goddamn cheerleaders!” Emma demanded angrily, hurling her notebook across the room and hearing it hit the wall with a satisfying ‘smack’.  
Footsteps behind her caused her to pause mid-rant, at least until a voice spoke. “Emma?”  
“Go away, Leo. What makes you think I’d want to talk to you after what you did to me?”  
The footsteps drew closer to her. “I said I don’t want to talk to you, Leo!”  
The boy behind her laughed quietly and, when he spoke again, she finally registered the slight accent to his voice. “I’ll be sure to let him know that you still don’t want to talk to him next time I see him”  
She turned, the frown leaving her face as she saw who was in the room with her. “Jordi. Hey. What’s up?”  
Her friend smiled at her. “I just wanted to see how you were holding up, that’s all. I heard about what happened between you and Leo. I’m so sorry…”  
“Why? Why would he do this to me, Jordi? I thought he was different. I really did” Emma said softly, tears forming in her eyes.  
Jordi shook his head, stepping forward and pulling her into a hug so that her head rested on his shoulder. “Leo is an idiot for hurting you the way he did” the boy muttered.  
The only response from Emma was a soft sigh of agreement. “You know, you can cry if you want to. I swear I won’t judge you if you do” he added, knowing instinctively that she needed the reassurance that she could be as emotional as she had to be in front of him without the risk of him thinking any less of her for it.  
Sobs wracked through her frame, rising in pitch as she realized just how badly the last couple of days had really gone. Not only had Leo cheated on her with Kara (who had a boyfriend already), but she herself had almost certainly done irreversible damage to her own body with her anorexia. She could feel the round, hot, tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks before landing on Jordi’s shoulders, soaking through the thin fabric of his shirt. Part of her was amazed by the fact that he had made no comments about it, while another part of her was wondering why he would say anything about it in the first place (and a third part was doing neither of those, simply enjoying the comfort he was offering her). “Feel any better?”  
She shook her head, never lifting her chin from her friend’s shoulder, and was dimly aware of Jordi slowly moving one of his hands to her back, right under her shoulders, where he started to move it in long, circular, rubbing motions. “Jordi, what…”  
She was cut-off mid-sentence by his soft, gentle, voice. “Just relax, okay Emma? My grandmother used to do this all the time back in Mexico when I wasn’t feeling well (or even when I was just having a bad day). It always made me feel better; I just thought it might help you too”.  
She had to admit that he was right, the feeling of his hand rubbing repeated circles on her back was certainly very soothing, and it wasn’t very long at all before she felt herself stop crying. She sighed softly in satisfaction, relaxing further into the Mexican boy’s embrace. “Thank you, Jordi. I needed that more than I thought I did”.  
Her friend smiled softly; pressing a light kiss to the top of her head (she barely even registered the movement, deciding that it was probably either her imagination or pure instinct on his part). “You’re welcome. I’m always here if you need me, Emma. We have to stick together, after all”.  
“We do?”  
The boy shrugged. “Well, we’re supposed to, anyway. This whole Red Band Society thing and all. You know what I mean, right?”  
Emma thought about it for a few minutes before realizing that he was right, and in more than just the one way that he had probably intended to be. She smiled warmly up at him. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I do know what you mean, Jordi”.  
Secretly, over the past few months of sharing the Mexican boy’s company, she’d started to wonder if the relationship between her and Leo was the only one that had held the possibility for more. And then her mind would invariably flick to the time that the two of them held hands while standing on the roof, and she’d wonder if she was the only one who’d felt a slight spark as their hands connected. Deciding that there was only one way to find out for sure, she pulled back slightly, shifting her head so that her forehead was resting against Jordi’s. Her friend looked confused. “Emma, what…”  
“I’m trying something I think that I’ve wanted to do for a while now, okay? Please don’t hate me for this…”  
“Hate you for what?”  
“This”.  
And with that, she leaned into him, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. Immediately, the first thing she noticed was that his lips tasted of the medications he was taking. The second was a couple of seconds later, when she felt both his arms wrap around her waist, holding her in his embrace while he kissed her back. After a few minutes, they separated, resting their foreheads together, both of them grinning like idiots. “You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that” Jordi whispered.  
“You’re right, I don’t. So, worth the wait?” Emma queried, smirking at him.  
He smiled back at her, leaning into kiss her again. “Definitely worth the wait”.  
As she met his lips with her own, she couldn’t help but think. Sure, there was no doubt some part of her that would always love Leo. But there was another part of her that was curious to see where things with Jordi would go. And right at that moment? The latter was winning.


End file.
